channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid
ChannelFiveRockz's christmas spoof of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" Cast *Rudolph - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Hermey - Kipper *Sam the Snowman - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Clarice - Misha (Chuck's Choice) *Clarice's Father - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Yukon Cornelious - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Boss Elf - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Santa Claus - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mrs. Claus - Lola Bunny (Space Jam) *Fireball - Joey (Chuck's Choice) *Donner - Scott Dingleman (Bunnicula) *Mrs. Donner - Mina (Bunnicula) *the Bumble - Rexy (Jurassic Park) *Coach Comet - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *King Moonracer - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Charile-in-the-Box - Yogi Bear *Spotted Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who) *Dolly - Dolly (Toy Story 3) *the Bird Fish - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) *the Misfit Cowboy - Woody (Toy Story) *the Boat that sinks - Theodore Tugboat *the Jelly Pistol - Happy (Hey Duggee) *Reindeers - Tag (Hey Duggee) and Dahlia (Angry Birds Stella) Scenes *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 1 Introduction / The Birth of Chuck / "Jingle, Jingle, Jingle" *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 2 Kipper the "Misfit" Elf / Chuck the "Misfit" Kid *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 3 Chuck Meets Joey / "We Are Santa's Elves" *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 4 Toon Games / Chuck Meets Longley / Chuck's Nose *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 5 Poor Chuck Runs Away / "There Always Tomorrow" *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 6 Chuck Meets Kipper / "We're a Couple of Misfits" / Enter Hiccup / "Silver and Gold" *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 7 Rexy Attacks *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 8 Island of Misfit Toys / "The Most Wonderful Time of the Year" *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 9 King Charlie / Chuck Leaves the Island *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 10 Chuck Grows Up / Chuck Returns Home *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 11 Snowstorm Strikes / Chuck Saves Longley *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 12 Kipper and Hiccup to the Rescue *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 13 Return to Christmas Town *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 14 Christmas Preparation / Chuck Agress to Lead Geppetto's Sleigh *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 15 "Holly Jolly Christmas"/ Takeoff *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 16 Return to Misfit Island: Final *Chuck McFarlane the Red-Nosed Kid - Part 17 End Credits Movie used *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Clip used *Chuck's Choice *Kipper *Looney Tunes *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Duck Dodgers *The Looney Tunes *New Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes Cartoons *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Bunnicula *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *Jurassic Park *The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park III *Jurassic World *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *The Yogi Bear *Horton Hears a Who *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Theodore Tugboat *Garfield and Friends *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Hey Duggee *Angry Birds Stella Gallery Chuck.png|Chuck as Rudolph Kipper.png|Kipper as Hermey Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Sam the Snowman Misha.png|Misha as Clarice Sylvester.png|Sylvester as Clarice's Father Hiccup.png|Hiccup as Yukon Cornelious TRAMPP.jpg|Tramp as Boss Elf Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Santa Claus Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Mrs. Claus joey_adonis_by_akmalfikri123-dbawyti.jpg|Joey as Fireball Scott Diggleman.png|Scott Dingleman as Donner Mina2-0.png|Mina as Mrs. Donner Jurassic-World-Rexy.jpg|Rexy as the Bumble Rabbit WTP.png|Rabbit as Coach Comet Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Rudolph the Red-Noise Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Spoofs